dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naza
Naza (an alternate universe version of Nazafarin) is an universal mercenary and bounty hunter. She used to be a succesful martial artist of the Honmaru fighting school, but as she began to adventure through the universe, she realised she was very strong and could use her talent to earn easy money. This caused her to become a mercenary fighting for the highest bidder and eventualy going so far to become a bounty killer/hunter if the pay was good enough. Appearance Naza is a young pale girl with long back length white hair (although she covers her hair in her military cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and red eyes a small scar that looks like scratch covers her left eye but the injury clearly didn't wound her eye. She wears a Controlling Space Trade Organization blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots with yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms and a saiyan armor spaulders on her shoulders. Personality Due to working as a soldier for hire for a long time Naza behaves in a very militaristic and literal manner at first suprisingly, she's revealed to have an entire other side to her aswell showing herself to be a cheerfull, and courageous individual that tends to choose an easy way out, she takes an aggressive approach to almost everything. Abilities and techniques Flight: '''Naza flies by creating large amounts of energy in her hands and using those to burst herself into flight. '''Homaru Breaker: The Homaru Breaker is a highly focused palm strike usually aimed at the chest, with the intent of breaking/shattering the opponents ribcage. The technique is best described as one thousand punches in a single strike Homaru energy dance: The homaru style's ultimate and also hardest to use technique. by performing a meditative dance the user starts to collect massive amounts energy from his environment/leylines. This energy is then by the dance formed into a powered aura around the user. The gathered energy can then be used in a series of highly specialised maneuvers (such as a barrier, shockwave, pulse). Naza perfected a single use of the energy attack : by making a slashing motion with her hands she fires an extremely powerful cutting wave that is completely invisible and almost instantly cuts through anything according to her motion. Afterimage Technique: By moving at high speeds Naza will leave behind a single or multiple afterimages. Pressure Point Attack: Naza has a huge knowledge of different presure points. She will use her fingers, fist or palms to strike at these pressure points Precisely, causing imobilisation of either a limb or the full body depending on which pressure point was targeted. Pressure Point Finisher: Similar to the presure point attack however this time the attack is aimed at lethal pressure points, such as stopping a hearth from beating or causing the lungs to contract. Kikoha: The homaru style's signature energy wave. By raising the left or right hand and making a circular motion the user charges an energy sphere wich is released on command, this attacks power depends greatly on the user and how long it was charged. (the kikoha is colored prismarine) Double Kikoha: A unique twist on the homaru kikoha by which the user charges two spheres with both hands and releases a double wave. This technique requires more energy from it's user and usualy takes longer to charge then a single kikoha. Kikoha Needle Rain (Barrage): Naza invented this twist on the classic kikoha, she still charges energy similar to the kikoha but instead of making one sphere, she scatters thousands small dots of energy infront of her. These small dots shoot forward like needles towards the opponent and either explode on contact or like a needle cause puncture wounds. Weakness: Naza dislikes sunlight and having it fall directly on her face will blind her for a short duration Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:What Role Will You Play?